The present disclosure relates to data storage solutions, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for a management system for notifications using contextual metadata.
Applications may leverage notification features of the operating system (OS) of a mobile device to expose important information to users. Examples of such information may include, but are not limited to, an upcoming calendar event, missed phone call, a communication from a social media contact, reminder to complete a task, or the like. Notifications can be useful tools. However, notifications can queue up quickly and may be cumbersome to manage. For example, there may be a period during which a user cannot immediately respond to and/or manage notifications (e.g., the user may be driving a car and may not be able to interact with their device for the duration of the drive). Once the user is able to interact with the device, there may be multiple notifications requiring attention.